DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): HIV/AIDS is a critical public health problem in the lives of impoverished housed and homeless women. However, the determinants of HIV risk and prevention behaviors (e.g., condom use) are not fully understood in this population, although likely include drug use and victimization by sexual partners. To more fully understand the determinants of HIV risk and prevention behaviors, it is imperative to understand the social context within which these behaviors occur for impoverished women-an environment potentially involving the experience of violence and power imbalances in their relationships that may erode the assertiveness and communication skills necessary for women to protect themselves from HIV. The goal of this study is to contribute to research knowledge of these issues by conducting analyses of data collected as part of the "Drug Abuse, Violence, and HIV/AIDS in Impoverished Women Study," the first study to investigate associations among these problems in sizable samples of homeless and impoverished housed women. African American, Hispanic, and non-Hispanic white women between 18-55 years and residing in randomly selected homeless shelters and low-income housing units in Los Angeles County were administered a baseline structured interview (N = 898) and 6-month follow-up interview (anticipated N = 709). The work proposed here represents a continuation of effort by members of the research team, and has the following specific aims: 1) To investigate the temporal associations of women's experiences of drug abuse and victimization by sexual partners with their engagement in HIV risk and prevention behaviors, as well as examine the extent to which these associations are mediated by women's sense of control within their sexual relationships and assertiveness in HIV self-protection; 2) To determine whether women's use of condoms with their male partners differs by relationship characteristics (e.g., relationship type, length, and commitment) and explore reasons for these differences; and 3) To identify similarities and differences in HIV risk and prevention behaviors and their interpersonal and intrapersonal determinants across housing status groups (housed, homeless) and racial/ethnic groups (non-Hispanic white, African American, Hispanic).